


Movie Night

by rainonmyback



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxious Bruce Banner, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, infinity war and endgame never happened fuck u marvel, marvel are cowards, this is just something I thought up, this is my first story ever on here so sorry if i fuck up lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonmyback/pseuds/rainonmyback
Summary: “Bruce, is there any reason as to why you have been staring at me for the past 30 minutes?”Oh. Oh, fuck.





	Movie Night

Saturday night was movie night for Bruce and Thor. Thor loved learning more and more about Midgardian films and culture, and Bruce always felt more comfortable showing him his favorite movies, no matter how embarrassing he felt they were. Bruce was pretty sure Tony would absolutely die from laughter if he found out he loved Mean Girls or Clueless. But, not Thor. Thor was always gentle with him, always so understanding. The scientist must admit it gave him certain butterflies in his stomach, even if he just wanted to push those feelings down and down, never to be felt again. But, those feelings were sure as hell still there. He could feel those butterflies multiply as they sat on the couch. Thor’s kind eyes were beaming, and his puppy dog smile was, as usual, showing up to the party. “So, what film are we going to watch?” Thor asked. 

And, by God, if Bruce didn’t just short circuit for a second on the fact that the God’s voice was like velvet to his ears. But, Bruce presented the movie of choice onto the TV’s screen. “It’s called Ferris Bueller's Day Off, man. I think you’ll like it! I’m pretty sure Cap does, at least.” 

Thor just smiled and made a ‘hmm!’ noise of approval. And, with that, they began the movie. 

Bruce wasn’t exactly paying attention to the movie itself. His gaze was glued on Thor, and he swore for a second he could hear a little bit of electricity clawing into the air. He couldn’t help it, really, believe him, he’s tried. But how is he supposed to just ignore the God’s gorgeous looks? How was he possibly supposed to ignore those pretty blonde locks, that warm smile, or those big strong arms? Was he supposed to just ignore the thought of being pressed close to the other man’s chest, hearing his steady heartbeat? Was he just going to ignore how good it felt to imagine him giving Thor kisses on the cheek, just to feel him smile? 

“Bruce, is there any reason as to why you have been staring at me for the past 30 minutes?”

Oh. Oh, fuck. 

The question itself held no aggression or uncomfortableness in it, just plain curiosity. Even so, Bruce could feel his heart drop to his stomach, then to his knees. It felt like he was going to just burst into a million tiny pieces, and honestly, he wouldn’t mind that right now. Thor’s eyes were locked onto his, waiting for a response. “I, uh, well, I, um,” Bruce stuttered and stammered, and his own words were choking him, “I just, I don’t know! I, uh, sometimes just get lost in thought when, uh, looking at you and一” 

“You get lost in thought whilst looking at me? What thoughts are on your mind?” Thor gently pressed on. He was all smiles, and there was a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Bruce knew he was completely and utterly fucked, so why not just put the damn cherry on top of this sundae?

He took one weak breath.

“I look at you and start thinking things about you一Thor, please, I swear I’m not a creep!一and uh, my mind just sort of wanders. I don’t know, I just starting thinking about us, and you, and your face. God, shit, I’m so sorry.” 

That’s what Bruce meant to say. 

What really came out was, “Ilookatyou, uh and, andstartthinking, uh, thingsaboutyou一ThorPLEASEIswearI’mnotacreep!一and um, and, mymindjustsortof, uh, wanders. Idon’tknow, fuck, uh, Ijuststartingthinking, um, aboutusandyou, shit, andyourface. God, shit, I’m so sorry."

Then, what came next practically almost gave Bruce Banner a heart attack. Thor leaned over, cupped his cheeks, and softly pressed his lips upon his. It was sweet, simple, and short. However, those three seconds in Heaven felt like an eternity to Bruce. It was everything he day-dreamed about, and more. And, the scientist knew he felt the smallest shock coarse between them, he just knew it! When Thor broke the kiss, the sight he saw was something he’ll always remember. The very sight before him was a tomato red, heavy breathing, wide eyed Bruce. It was something Thor would treasure in his mind forever. 

“Ah, Bruce, you’re just too cute sometimes!”

Bruce laughed as his face grew hotter by the second.  
Shit.


End file.
